For Lovely Raksha
by Byakusharinnegan
Summary: Sasuke x Lucy x Itachi, a gift fic for Lovely Raksha (computer's glitching, so summary isn't working)


**Lovely Raksha, I have finally gotten the oneshot, written by our wonderful friend Owl. I hope it doesn't suck. She did her best, and, well, I can't do romance, so I can't judge.**

**For the rest of all you people who follow me and are like, "WTF Byaku..." ****I'm not fond of this pairing (sorry Raksha don't kill me please). Don't think I support it (I'm really sorry Raksha).**

**So, enjoy Owl's story. This is her comment on it:**

**"Ignore how horrible this story is Byaku. T^T I'm so sorry. I just improvised on the ending, so you can change it however you like. XD I don't think it's romantic enough. OH WELL! SCREW! XD I probably messed up in some places. I just don't feel like editing or anything. XD I suck. A lot. It's so horrible! :DDDDDDDD I have no idea why I'm saying such negative stuff. Well, if you write an author's note for the story, just say the characters may get OOC. I have no idea by how much. XD I'm using too many emoticons. Sorry about that."**

**...Oh. Right. The characters might get OOC. None of this is my work. (Wait...then why am I even posting this on my account? Shouldn't she be posting it on hers...?**

* * *

It was peaceful, April afternoon. The sun shone its brilliance throughout the sky, while baby birds managed to let out a high-pitched chirp in their messily made nests. Most people believed that it was peaceful. For a young, blonde-haired girl however, that wasn't true. It was the complete opposite.

"See you later, Lu-chan!" shouted Levy and waved her friend good-bye.

"Bye Levy!" exclaimed Lucy while watching Levy leave the campus with Jet and Droy.

Lucy wandered around the campus, searching for a particular jet-black haired man. When her feet took her a few inches past an intricately designed, wooden door, the girl ceased all movement. She shifted her body to her right and looked up at the tall building in front of her, Dragon's Eye College. Dragon's Eye College was a prestigious school, well known for its large campus and friendly students. Lucy had a great admiration for the school as a child, and it eventually grew when she attended the school.

'I really do love this school!' thought Lucy.

After Lucy finished admiring the school, she began to turn around to continue searching when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder.

"Finally finished?" asked a voice.

Lucy's heartbeat quickened for a short period and her chocolate-brown eyes widened slightly in shock, but immediately softened when she glimpsed at the person who spoke.

"Itachi! You were here?" asked Lucy, turning her body to face the tall Uchiha.

"Yeah. You seemed so interested in admiring the school. Therefore, I let you be," replied Itachi,

"How long were you here?" questioned Lucy, slightly leaning forward with her hands behind her back.

"Five minutes," was his quick response.

"Eh?! Really?!" cried Lucy. "I'm really sorry Itachi! I didn't mean to make you wait while I marveled at the school! I really am sorry!"

"It's alright. We need to get moving now, shouldn't we?" stated Itachi and he began to walk towards the two onyx, iron gates.

"Oh, we should. I have a heap of homework and a test tomorrow," remembered Lucy, placing her left hand on her hip and her right on her chin. "Oh, and then I have to go to work later on in the day! Geez, what a busy day!"

Itachi paid no mind to Lucy's blabbering and continued walking straight, leaving Lucy all alone in her words.

"After that, I have to-hey, Itachi! Wait up!" demanded the blonde as she glanced up to see the Uchiha walking rather briskly away from Lucy.

Lucy sighed in exasperation before she sprinted towards Itachi, her chest heaving up and down and her breaths rapid and jagged. Once she was close to approaching Itachi's side, Lucy's legs slowed its movement and she quickly regained her breath. After she caught up, her body was bent, with her small hands tightly grasping her thighs. Her stomach slowly swelled and shrank while taking one deep breath after another. She stood up straight with no hint of slouching and death-glared at Itachi, who had stopped to examine the exhausted girl.

"Why'd you leave?" questioned Lucy, trying her best to intimidate Itachi, which did not.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you aren't very intimidating," Itachi bluntly stated.

The blonde pouted slightly and crossed her arms. "Whatever! Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't stop talking." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, you could have told me to stop and get moving!"

"If I did that, you'd complain and tell me how mean I am."

"I-I'd never do that!"

Itachi sighed in defeat. There was no use trying to argue with the girl. After all, she would continue to bring up excuses, and that would not get them anywhere. That quality was quite irritating to him.

"...Let's just get moving," murmured Itachi before he advanced down the road. Lucy nodded in agreement and followed Itachi.

The two moved on in an awkward yet peaceful silence for a few feet, until Itachi decided to break the silence.

"I heard that you've been hanging out with my little brother lately. Is that true?" asked Itachi, glimpsing down at the blonde to see her head tilted towards the ground.

"Well, yeah, I do! Is something wrong with that?!" Lucy met Itachi's stare as she questioned him.

"Doesn't he try to shove you off when you attempt to communicate with him?" Itachi shifted his attention to the road.

"Well," began Lucy. "He does, but it doesn't stop me from trying!"

"You shouldn't try. His heart's far too consumed by hatred for your kindness."

"You won't make me change my mind!"

Masculine hands grasped Lucy's shoulders and forced her to look at a rather irritated Itachi.

"Lucy. Sasuke is a cold, heartless man. He might hurt you if you aren't careful," warned Itachi.

Lucy glanced down. Her heart felt as if it were carrying a bag filled with 10 tons of textbooks.

"I know that very well, but-" started Lucy, lightly fidgeting.

"What exactly have you been telling her, Itachi?" A man stepped out of the shadows, revealing his duck-butt-like hair and piercing eyes.

The two directed their attention to the voice that was heard behind them.

"Sasuke!" Lucy made use of her hands and gently removed Itachi's hands from her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ignored the question and walked to his older brother. He glared intensely at Itachi, clearly awaiting an answer.

"If you aren't going to answer, I'll have to force it out," Sasuke reached for Itachi's neck to choke him before Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Nothing important. I told her about your personality, that's all," explained Itachi, only tightening his grip when Sasuke tried to shove off his brother's rough grip.

"...That's good," grunted Sasuke while he managed to pry off Itachi's grip.

"What are you doing here, foolish little brother?" questioned Itachi.

"Sasuke held his forehead with his hand, obscuring his vision, and peered into his brother's eyes.

"I don't trust you with Lucy," Sasuke coldly replied back.

"It's not like you to worry about someone," claimed Itachi,

Sasuke let his hand rest on his side and sighed. "I'm not worried about her. Like hell I'm worried about her! You're just a suspicious person, that's all."

Itachi quietly chuckled. "I'm sure that you are much more suspicious than I am, Sasuke. Anyways, we should be going our way now, if you don't mind."

Itachi grasped Lucy's wrist and walked away from Sasuke, dragging the helpless girl behind him.

"H-Hey, I-" Lucy began, but was cut off when another hand tightly grabbed her free wrist. She directed her attention to Sasuke, who glared at Itachi with a murderous intent.

"You're not leaving. Not without me," commanded Sasuke.

Itachi glanced back at his little brother before letting his eyelids swallow up his eyes.

"All right then. If you must," sighed Itachi, releasing Lucy's wrist. Sasuke followed his actions, and let her go as well.

They started walking on to their homes in an absolute silence, which Lucy found quite strange. She decided to take a peek at the two, and when she did, she noticed the two staring intensely with a murderous intent at each other, as if they were having a staring contest. She felt shivers run down her spine from what she thought was a dark aura that radiated strongly from the two.

"Umm...are you two okay? You-" Lucy was interrupted once their cold, hard gazes bore into her eyes.

"I'm okay," replied the two in a monotone voice. Lucy nodded with doubt, but unconsciously moved her feet forward, as if she were avoiding trouble, which she was. All hopes of escaping disappeared when each of the two grabbed each of Lucy's wrist. She stood as still as possible, and craned her neck to face the two again, only to really notice that there was a dark, purple aura surrounding the two.

"Lucy," Lucy flinched as she heard their voices.

"U-u-umm, w-what?" Lucy stuttered out, turning around completely to avoid straining her neck and somehow managing to remove their iron hard grips.

"Which of the two of us do you like best?" Itachi asked while slowly leaning towards the frightened blonde.

"W-Wha-"

"There's no need to ask, just tell us."

"E-Eh? Well...um...I like you both equally! I can't bring myself to like one more than the other!" Lucy blurted out.

"...I see," Itachi replied. Lucy felt sweat slide down her neck as two pairs of blood-red eyes planted their gazes on her.

Suddenly, Itachi leaned forward and placed his lips on Lucy's right cheek. Lucy felt a rather large amound of blood rush toward her cheeks.

"H-Hey, you bastard!" Sasuke pulled Itachi away from Lucy while Lucy stood as still as a statue in shock.

"W-w-what was that for?" Lucy cradled her reddened cheeks in her hands.

"No reason." Itachi shrugged and walked ahead of the two stunned people.

Sasuke stood there silently, and shook quite violently. It sure scared the hell out of Lucy. Finally, a string that represented Sasuke's tolerance for Itachi's strange behaviors broke. But he wasn't going to go crazy.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke let his backpack slip off his right shoulder. When it touched the ground, he roughly opened the bag and dug into the pack. The hand that was dug in the backpack slipped out again, and in its grasp was...pocky.

"...What are you doing?" asked Itachi, eyes shaped like perfectly round plates. To be honest, Itachi wanted to ram Sasuke in the stomach. He probably stole the pocky when he wasn't looking. Or he possibly stole it at some unknown time. Who knows.

"This." Sasuke ripped open the box, and gently picked up a piece of pocky. Suddenly, he threw the stick to the ground, and mercilessly stomped on the pocky. Itachi's eyes grew even wider than possible, while Lucy stood there wondering why the hell Sasuke was doing something so ridiculous.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! If you do that again to Lucy, I'll destroy more of your precious pocky! It'll be _very _fun!" declared Sasuke, laughing evilly.

Itachi's eyes shrank, and he decided to do something as well. How could he do such a thing to his precious, delicious pocky? He grabbed the first thing he felt in his backpack, which was dango.

"Now it's my turn." Itachi let the dango fall to the ground, and he lit up a match which he somehow smuggled into his backpack. He dropped the blazing match on the ground, and the dango quickly followed. It blazed up, and by the time it was over, all that was left was, well, nothing.

"Well, if you destroy my pocky-" started Itachi before Lucy shouted at them.

"WHAT ON EARTH?! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER ME?! WHY ARE YOU USING FOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE?! SASUKE, WHY DON'T YOU USE SUSANO? ITACHI, WHY DON'T YOU USE...WHATEVER?! BESIDES, LET ME RETHINK, I DON'T LIKE YOU TWO AT ALL!" blurted Lucy, and sighed at the end.

"Don't you guys know already? I have a boyfriend."

Sasuke and Itachi stared at Lucy for exactly 2 minutes and 39 seconds, and set off in the same direction. Where to? To find the man who somehow stole Lucy's heart.

But what they didn't know? Lucy had lied. To avoid getting in what could be a dangerous battle.


End file.
